


All Kurt Hummel wants . . . .

by panicparade



Category: Glee
Genre: Blow Jobs, Celebrations, Future Fic, M/M, Partying, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 18:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5344451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>. . . is a celebratory blowjob.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Kurt Hummel wants . . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day#2 of Klaine Advent Drabble 2015.
> 
> The prompt was "Broadway".
> 
> Not beta read, sorry for all the errors.

The party is in full swing as Blaine manoeuvres his way around their friends, refilling glasses of champagne and making sure everyone is comfortable. 

 

It’s a big night and he wants everything to be perfect. 

 

As he laughs and jokes with Sam, he’s unaware of the glare his boyfriend his shooting at him from across the room. 

 

~*~

 

Kurt is annoyed. 

 

No, wait, he’s actually quite over the moon because completing a three month run in his first ever Broadway show is all kinds of amazing, no matter how small the part was. 

 

However, the one thing that’s dampening his buzz right now is the fact this boyfriend hasn’t actually spent more than five minutes with him tonight before running off to bring more dip or open another bottle of wine. 

 

He’s touched, he really is, Blaine has definitely outdone any past soirees they’ve hosted but _come on_ , is it too much to expect a celebratory blow job from his boyfriend? 

 

Maybe it’s the amount of alcohol he’s ingested or maybe it’s the high from the show but when Blaine makes to move from his side again, Kurt has had enough. He places his glass on the side table, grabs hold of Blaine’s wrist and heads towards the bedroom. 

 

“Kurt, what -” 

 

He’s cut off when Kurt presses him back against the closed door, the kiss hard and frantic. They pull apart for air, foreheads leaning against each other’s. 

 

“Not that I every mind doing that,” Blaine starts, voice low and breathy as Kurt kisses down his neck, his fingers digging bruises onto Blaine’s hips. “but we have guests out there.” 

 

“I don’t really care right now.” 

 

“Oh _fuck_.” Blaine hisses through his teeth as Kurt rubs him through his trousers, his head thumping back against the door. 

 

He whines as Kurt moves his hand, hips thrusting weakly as he searches for friction. 

 

“Kurt, _Kurt_ ,” Blaine pleads, for something, _anything_.

 

"On your knees, please," Kurt breathes out, moaning softly as Blaine instantly kneels, already working to open Kurt's trousers. "Fuck, yes, please, I've been looking at you all night, dressed in those pants and you _know_ what they do to me, Blaine." 

  
He bites down on his lip as Blaine finally, _finally_ licks up his cock. 

 

Kurt looks down at his boyfriend, on his knees and taking him in so easily, and decides that next time they’re going to skip the party altogether.  

 

 


End file.
